


Разговор

by Nemhain



Series: Под запретом [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: С начала сезона Нико не дают покоя некоторые догадки. Не то, чтобы его и в самом деле интересовала личная жизнь его сокомандника, но ... отчего-то волнует она его настолько, что нервы уже ни к черту, огрызаться не по делу начал, любой жест за намек принимает. Именно такой намек и хотел обсудить он со Стоффелем, но обсуждение пошло по несколько иному пути, нежели он предполагал.





	Разговор

Стоффель посмотрел на часы, а потом - на дверь, в которую секунду назад раздался настойчивый стук: по их меркам, было поздновато для гостей и добрых новостей, если только заранее не договорились. Он так точно никого не ждал. А учитывая, что вернулся к себе Вандоорн только десять минут назад, в голову и вовсе закрадывались мысли о каких-то сталкерах. Может он что-то забыл в баре, на импровизированных - и сурово безалкогольных по поводу завтрашней квалификации - посиделках в честь внушительной даты сеньора Алонсо? Или – кто-то из команды пришел? Хотя это означало бы какие-то проблемы... Может, Фернандо? Забыл что-нибудь спросить и решил не откладывать до утра, двери-то – соседние. Было бы неплохо. Стофф его бы тоже с удовольствием кое о чем спросил. Вот полтора года не спрашивал, а тут вот взял бы и спросил, да! Хотя это, конечно, вряд ли мог быть Алонсо: когда Вандоорн уходил, Сайнц, припозднившийся по нуждам своей команды, обсудил ещё явно далеко не все вопросы, а потрепаться с младшим Карлосом Фернандо всегда был не прочь. Ему оставалось надеяться, что только потрепаться…  
Стук в дверь повторился. Стофф завязал полотенце на бедрах - он только вышел из душа и не успел даже белье свежее взять - и, подойдя к двери, глянул в глазок.  
Нет, это был не Фернандо, не кто-то из команды и даже не сталкер. Там, исподлобья поглядывая на дверь, стоял Нико Хюлькенберг и никуда он не собирался уходить. Он достал из кармана свой телефон и шустро что-то набрал. Телефон Стоффа, валявшийся на тумбочке в прихожей, пиликнул, привлекая внимание: "Я знаю, ты в номере".  
Стофф с глухим выдохом и тихим стуком уперся лбом в дверь.  
Нико, Нико, Нико... И вот дернуло ж! Кто тянул его за руку сегодня? Да, черт возьми, сам он себя и тянул. Просто потому, что с Нико всегда было просто, он был таким, каким был - притягательным, обаятельным и надежным. Он говорил то, что говорил, и не подкладывал двойное дно смысла. Можно было не волноваться о том, что тот подумает о всякой ерунде, можно было не контролировать себя рядом с ним так, как с Фернандо, например. Испанец всегда, похоже, понимал всё по-своему, и это не давало Стоффелю спать спокойно: он каждый раз с головой падал в этот бездонный омут карих глаз, и даже представить не мог, что там думает о нем обладатель этого безжалостно уютного взгляда. С Нико же они были друзьями. Ну или как минимум хорошими знакомыми. Вроде. Вне трассы. И Стоффель, честно говоря, так и не понял того недовольного жеста, которым тот отмахнулся от него сегодня, когда его дернуло потрогать его волосы и отвесить комплимент по поводу цвета. Велико преступление. В журналистах, что ли, было дело? Впрочем, последнее время Нико был раздражителен и эмоционален больше обычного. Конечно, у него была пара непростых уикэндов, но кому как не Стоффу знать о таких. Что ж на людей сразу кидаться? Бельгиец выдохнул снова и открыл дверь.  
\- Следишь за мной? - шутливо поинтересовался он у Нико.  
\- Да, - прямолинейно и в своей уникально очаровывающей манере сообщил тот, скривив брови в некотором недоумении, видимо, пытаясь понять откровенный вид Стоффа.  
\- Душ, - на всякий случай коротко пояснил тот, пока богатое воображение Халка не пририсовало тут ему массовую оргию.  
Нико кивнул.  
\- Надо поговорить, - он положил ладонь на дверь, надавливая.  
Стоффель мог поинтересоваться, что за столько важная тема у немца, что тот считает допустимым врываться к нему ночью, мог бы потребовать отложить разговор до утра, мог бы просто надавить на дверь в ответ, оставляя его за пределами своего пространства на сегодня, хотя бы. Но вместо этого он сделал шаг назад, впуская того и притворяя за ним дверь.  
\- Так что стряслось? Кроме того, что я прилюдно погладил тебя по волосам? - он улыбнулся уголками губ.  
\- Я ... - Нико осекся, видимо, не зная, что же именно он хочет сказать. Это было на редкость необычно для него. Похоже, волновало его именно то, о чем пошутил Вандоорн. И когда эта «проблема» была озвучена, он осознал, насколько детской она была. Но через секунду они оба поняли, что это - лишь предлог, а причина напряжения, которое, несмотря на внешнюю расслабленность, сдавило Нико, и от которого он не знает, куда деться, совершенно другая. И, скорее всего, находится эта причина даже не в этой комнате. Стофф не хотел думать об этом: слишком знакомым, гнетущим и пьяным было это напряжение. Он так устал держать на плечах свой-то груз, а уж разгребать чужое добро не собирался.  
Хюлькенберг провел ладонью по своим волосам. Стофф знал ещё кое-кого, кто так же не мог перестать играть со своей шевелюрой. В Рено по этому признаку берут, что ли? Он ухмыльнулся.  
\- Тебе и правда идёт цвет, - тихо сообщил он, проходя мимо незваного гостя, чуть задев того плечом, ибо застыл Нико в коридоре, отошел к шкафу, достал оттуда белье и, отбросив полотенце на кресло, натянул боксеры, а когда повернулся к Халку, тот смотрел слегка ошарашенно, но заинтересовано, так, будто его посетила совершенно неожиданная, как молния, мысль, да так и застряла в его голове. - Я не думал, что моя голая задница – такое шокирующе зрелище, - попытался разрядить обстановку Стофф. - Так о чем там ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Я не уверен, что это стоит обсуждать, - вдруг выдал Нико.  
Стофф посмотрел на него с удивлением: неуверенность от Халка — это было что-то новенькое. И снова по лицу немца пронеслось смятение. У него явно была какая-то идея, но теперь он, похоже, намеревался от нее отказаться, потому что ... она не казалась ему уже такой блестящей. Он что, думал, что Стоффель... бельгиец ухмыльнулся, начиная догадываться: идея, вообще-то, была отличная. Точнее, она была хреновая, конечно же, но отличная. Хотя бы поможет прочистить мозги перед гоночным уикэндом. Ему, по крайней мере, помогало всегда. Ну, те полтора раза, когда некий вечно небритый и скорый на язык британец, еще не покинувший лоно МакЛарена, самым беспардонным образом прописывал ему это "лекарство".  
Стофф скользнул взглядом по напряженным рукам Нико, по собранным в кулаки пальцам левой руки - в жесте, похоже, выражавшем крайнюю неловкость и непонимание, какого черта он вообще тут делает, - по бьющейся на его шее жилке. А ведь тот допускал подобное развитие событий, иначе бы здесь сейчас не стоял.  
\- Интересный подход: ты меня караулил, - саркастически начал Вандоорн, - дождался и настойчиво пригласил себя в мой номер, чтобы сказать, что ты не хочешь ничего обсуждать. А что же ты хочешь?  
Он улыбнулся; как говорил Дженсен, хорошая провокация должна вызывать желание дать в морду. Он, конечно, опасался остросюжетной реакции... в худшем случае, этот реверанс будет стоить ему друга с чемоданом, полным эмоционального багажа, разбирать который Вандоорн не имел ну никакого желания. Хотя это будет досадная потеря. Нико ему нравился… как друг. Ну и не только, в общем.  
\- Да ерунда, - Нико отмахнулся, но не с отвращением, а с неуверенностью. Стоффель понял, что тут намеками не обойтись. - Я пойду. Удачи завтра в квалификации, - немец вдруг развернулся и почти успел скрыться в коридоре, но Стоффель поймал его за руку.  
Он вдруг оказался совсем рядом, плавным движением запустил руку в шелковистые, мягкие, ухоженные волосы Нико и провел по ним, наслаждаясь прикосновением, намекая, что то, что он сделал днем - было лишь блеклой тенью того, что он действительно хотел сделать. На самом деле, ни черта оно не было; днем Стофф до такой мысли вообще бы не дошел, но зачем Нико такие подробности, он уже закусил удила… и он хотел. Возможно, не его, не Стоффеля, но это – лирическая деталь. Да и для бельгийца теперь уже было поздновато давить на тормоза – он увидел желаемое и знал, что оно – достижимо. А дальше – дело техники. И в этой гонке правил намного меньше, чем в FIA.  
Нико застыл как вкопанный, но отступить не пытался. Он смотрел в лицо Стоффа, будто бы пытаясь найти там ответы на свои вопросы, но в конце концов плюнул на все – в основном, видимо, на здравый смысл – и, наклонившись, поцеловал его, жарко и грубовато, осторожно опуская руки на его голые плечи и скользя ими по его сильной спине. Ладони у него были обжигающе горячими; Стофф только сейчас понял, что, вообще-то, начал замерзать, стоя в одном белье, но это уже переставало быть проблемой – внутри закипело, да с такой скоростью, что внизу живота все свело. Он и не представлял, насколько тосковал по ощущению чужого физического превосходства, по не менее уверенным, чем свои, рукам, по возможности если не подчиниться, то хотя бы быть на равных, не вести. А то, что дальше подталкивать немца ему не придется, бельгиец не сомневался – это решался Нико медленно, а вот делал... по крайней мере, целовал он так увлеченно так, что у Стоффа дыхание кончилось, казалось, в мгновение. Он положил ладони Нико за плечи, оценивающе оглаживая, переходя руками на сильную спину, и попытался отстраниться, что удалось не без некоторой борьбы - Халк в своей жадности не желал отпускать его рот, не давая вдохнуть. От чужого напряжения и напора голова у Стоффа закружилась так, точно вылетел в острой «шпильке» в неконтролируемый «бублик». Когда его-таки отпустили, из его груди вырвался тяжелый, громкий вздох, а в мыслях, наконец-то, воцарилась блаженная пустота, которую заполнили ощущения – руки немца уже были на заднице Стоффа, увлеченно сжимая. Нико мягко, но тяжело поцеловал его в изгиб шеи, покалывая кожу двухдневной щетиной и отметил негромко:  
\- Кстати, у тебя отличная задница.  
Стофф рассмеялся, загребая руками футболку Нико и намереваясь стянуть её:  
\- Вот теперь мы говорим.  
Нико нехотя отпустил его, соглашаясь уравнять их в количестве одежды. Желтая футболка полетела ... куда-то - Стоффу было не до пиетета к шмоткам, его слишком интересовал сам Нико. Тот будто бы горел изнутри, терзаемый не только желанием, но и какими-то сомнениями, которые явно надеялся утопить в хорошем сексе. Вандоорн не собирался ему отказывать. Он снова приблизился к нему, с предвкушением коснулся пальцами обнаженной ключицы, повел ими через красивую грудь ниже, игриво очерчивая рельеф торса… Нико был слегка шире, чем он сам, выше. Это завораживало. Стофф посмотрел тому в глаза, одновременно поддевая край шорт и опуская руку еще ниже, делая прикосновение ощутимей. Нико медленно сморгнул и звучно сглотнул, крылья его носа заметно затрепетали, когда ладонь бельгийца накрыла немаленькую выпуклость, скрытую тканью белья, сжала. Стоффу показалось, что даже через преграду он чувствует пульс и жар… И горячие ладони Хюлькенберга легли на его плечи, притянули ближе, с силой сжали, на что Вандоорн не замедлил ответить – проскользил ладонью чуть ниже, вдоль члена Нико, лаская, касаясь и сдавливая слегка его яица, чувствуя кожей его дрожь и то, как крепнет с каждой секундой его плоть. И, честно говоря, несмотря на то, что он безумно хотел, чтобы Нико взял его, он понятия не имел, сколько ему потребуется подготовки и сможет ли его тело после перерыва принять в себя это … достоинство... Нико шумно выдохнул, почти на ухо Стоффелю, наклонился, поцеловал его в шею снова, резко подав бедрами вперед, и точно поясняя, если кто недогадался, чего он хочет. Вандоорн порадовался, что его поддерживали: коленки предательски дрогнули, по телу пробежала дрожь предвкушения. А Нико поинтересовался вдруг:  
\- Ты когда-нибудь…  
\- Да, - качнул головой Стофф. – Но давно…  
Нико снова качнул бедрами, на миг прикрыв глаза, явно наслаждаясь лаской:  
\- У тебя есть что-нибудь подходящее…  
Бельгиец покачал головой.  
\- А я думал, ты ждал меня, - ухмыльнулся немец, но сомнения или нерешительности в его голосе слышно не было.  
Бельгиец поцеловал его в уголок губ. Тот быстро поймал его губы своими, голодно отозвался, тихо застонав в горячее и влажное переплетение их языков, когда Стофф обнял пальцами его член более явно. Нико отстранился и настойчиво надавил ему на плечи, требуя, чтобы он опустился на колени. Что ж, это тоже был вариант. И вполне себе неплохой вариант…  
Стофф медленно подчинился, сразу же оттягивая вниз шорты и белье своего нежданного любовника, обнажая столь волновавшую его часть тела… Он нетерпеливо обнял пальцами бледную горячую плоть, еще даже не до конца напряженную, но и без того внушительную, обвел большим пальцем головку, размазывая уже проступившую влагу по нежной коже… Халк застонал громче, почти в голос. Стофф безжалостно убрал руку, привлекая к себе внимание, посмотрел вверх, в темный расфокусированный взгляд серых глаз, казавшихся черными в неярком свете единственного горевшего торшера. Глаз, полных нужды. Нико запустил руку в его волосы и намекающе надавил на затылок:  
\- Давай, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Давай – что? – ухмыльнулся Стофф, показательно облизывая большой палец, на котором поблескивала влага, стертая им с члена Нико. Тот закусил губу и резко выдохнул. – Скажи.  
Халк сморгнул, явно не до конца понимая, что от него хотят ещё, и отчаянно пытаясь сконцентрироваться и ответить что-то, пока Стофф лениво ласкал его член пальцами, но не больше. А потом вдруг приблизился и обдал чувствительную кожу своим дыханием и отстранился, ухмыльнувшись… Нико мягко провел пальцами по губам Стоффа и, вернув ладонь обратно ему на затылок, сказал:  
\- Отсоси мне, - он гулко сглотнул. – Дай мне вытрахать тебя в твой замечательный язвительный рот…  
Стоффель подался вперед и, обняв пальцами член Нико у самого основания, провел языком по всей длине, потом еще раз и еще и, наконец, обняв губами головку, начал понемногу вбирать плоть в глубину рта. Халк тихо ругнулся через зубы. Стофф продолжал, на всякий случай положив свободную ладонь поверх его подвздошной косточки, контролируя не только свое, но и его движение. Под пальцами оказался чужой пульс, лихорадочный и обжигающе горячий. Головка члена Нико мягко коснулась неба. Стофф сжал ствол губами сильнее, мягко отстраняясь и почти выпустив его изо рта, затем вновь ослабил захват, беря снова, чуть больше на этот раз, позволяя Нико почувствовать больше давления и обозначая, насколько глубоко он хочет его, но скорее дразня, нежели разрешая воспользоваться этим приглашением. Немец нетерпеливо застонал, надавил на его затылок сильнее, увлеченно зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, приводя их в полный беспорядок, массируя кожу… От этих прикосновений бежало приятное тепло, они заставляли расслабиться, уговаривали раскрыться. Хорошо, что это был только Нико, подумалось Вандоорну. Если бы это был кое-кто другой, он бы … Немец вдруг положил вторую руку на основание его шеи и мягко сжал пальцами складку кожи, отвлекая, заставляя застонать тихо от приятного тепла, побежавшего вдоль позвоночника.  
Стоффель, в знак благодарности, позволил Нико проскользить членом вдоль неба глубже, но как и прежде отстранился до того, как Халк достиг желаемого… и повторил все это снова и снова, чувствуя, как тверже и тверже становится на его языке плоть Нико, как ярче она реагирует на ласки, как яростнее бьется ритм под нежной кожей… так, что и у самого Стоффа уже жгло между ног, даже комфортное белье стало неудобным и тесным.  
\- Пожалуйста, - шепнул Нико на родном.  
_Bitte_ … не _por favor_.

Конечно же, ни «пожалуйста», ни последовавший сбивчивый беззлобный мат никак на действия Стоффа не повлияли. Он уступал миллиметр за миллиметром, но медленно, на своих условиях, мстительно сдавая назад, если что-то ему не нравилось. У Нико на лбу проступил пот, и, кажется, начала даже кружиться голова от действий этих неожиданно умелых пальцев, то сжимавших то его член, то перекатывавших яица, заставляя все тело дрожать от наслаждения, от язвительного не только в словах, но и на деле языка, то и дело сдавливавшего его плоть, облизывавшего вновь и вновь головку, от бесстыдных влажных звуков, вырывавшихся из этого фантастического рта… Это было так сладко, так мучительно, что Нико, наконец, перестал гадать, имеет ли дерзость и наглость прямую связь с тем, насколько ты хорош в постели, и насколько крышесносным в таком случае может оказаться секс в одном конкретном случае... не в этом. Хорошо, не только в этом…  
Стофф переместил ладонь с низа его живота на задницу, жадно сжав мускулистую ягодицу, подталкивая к решительным действиям, и позволяя вторгнуться вглубь его рта так резко, как хотелось Нико, так глубоко … что он почувствовал губы бельгийца почти у основания своего члена, его обжигающе горячее судорожное дыхание обдало самый низ живота… И от одного осознания этого Нико чуть не спустил, плохо понимая, как все его богатство можно принять в себя насколько полно. Это была какая-то безумная порно-фантазия, обернувшаяся реальностью. Он низко, в голос, застонал, и двинул бедрами снова, не веря в способности Стоффа, но вновь убеждаясь в них…  
Долго так продолжаться не могло, просто не могло! Тяжесть в теле становилась невыносимой, дрожь не отпускала, ноги держали с трудом – Халк аж оперся о плечо Вандоорна. Горячее, и не менее нестабильное, чем он сам…

Это оказалось сложнее, чем Стоффель помнил. Впрочем, после третьего толчка перестала подкатывать тошнота, а горло - так истерически сжиматься, противясь непредусмотренному проникновению, дышать стало чуть легче… чуть-чуть, ровно настолько, чтобы ощущать что-то кроме огромного члена, врывающегося в его рот и дальше. Стоны Нико пьянили, его беспорядочно шарящие по волосам и шее пальцы, раззадоривали пуще: Стофф хотел, чтобы тот потерял контроль окончательно, зажал его голову в своих руках и просто бездумно трахал его в рот, проверяя, насколько глубоко тот может взять… Дженсен тогда, давно, посмеивался, что если у Стоффа не сложится с гонками, то тот вполне сможет сделать карьеру шпагоглотателя… Если не сложится…  
Легшая на плечо весом, похоже, всего Нико ладонь, нарушила эту цепочку мыслей, оставив только то, чего Вандоорн так хотел: у Халка выкрутило все предохранители, и он сжал вторую ладонь, так и застывшую в его волосах, в кулак, не давая двинуться, если вдруг Стоффу потребуется, забирая весь контроль над ситуацией себе, и набирая ритм. Надолго его, однако, не хватило: он засадил ему резко и глубоко несколько раз, его затрясло крупной дрожью, он отстранился, дернувшись, оттянув за волосы голову Стоффа назад, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. Тот, впрочем, не видел почти ничего – глаза слезись, и получив свободный доступ к воздуху он только и мог, что жадно глотать его…

Нико не хотел заканчивать эту сладкую пытку так быстро… но не смог удержаться. Он попытался сдать назад, отстраниться, но стояло ему увидеть это раскрасневшееся от недостатка воздуха и жара лицо Стоффа, трогательно сползающую по его щеке дорожку слез, влажный от слюны подбородок … и свой член, выскальзывающий из этого бесстыдного рта, обрамленный этими опухшими, алыми, мокрыми губами, жадно раскрывавшимися в попытке сделать полный вдох, как его накрыло обжигающей волной возбуждения, а затем… он скорее представил, нежели увидел, потому что перед глазами все поплыло, как кончает, толчками, обильно, отпуская все напряжение.  
Он замер, чувствуя, как расслабляется каждая мышца, стоять стало тяжело, хотя все тело и ощущалось неимоверно легким. Неведомым усилием он умудрился не осесть безвольно на пол… кто-то, видимо, Стофф, дернул его за руку, направляя куда-то. Он запнулся, завалился вперед, но упал на мягкое, перекатился на спину и блаженно выдохнул, начиная яснее различать очертания вокруг. Сил подтянуться по кровати не было, и он так и замер, свесив ноги. Нега еще держала его в оцепенении... Стофф навис над ним, касаясь своими коленками его и начал ласкать себя, сразу же резко, ритмично, подавая бедрами и вбиваясь в собственный кулак, жадно разглядывая лежащего перед ним Нико, явно наслаждаясь результатом своих стараний.

Нико кончил сильно, толчками, выплескиваясь ему на губы, в приоткрытый рот, на щеки, подбородок, даже на грудь. Стофф смог каким-то чудом различить его лицо, расфокусированный, одуревший взгляд… болезненная судорога наслаждения пробежала и по его телу, ударяя вниз. Он тихо застонал, медленно поднимаясь, и сжимая пальцами свой член через так и оставшиеся на нем боксеры, лаская себя. Он схватил потерявшегося в пространстве Нико за руку, направил его к кровати, пока тот не растянулся прямо на полу. Тот послушно шагнул в ту сторону и споткнулся, заваливаясь на матрас, вытягиваясь на спине, такой сытый, расслабленный… красивый.  
Стофф приспустил свое белье и жестко обнял пальцами окрепшую плоть, начиная дрочить и любуясь видом приходящего в себя немца… Ему тоже не нужно было много – он спустил почти сразу, как только заметил во взгляде Нико понимание происходящего и легкое негодование – он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас произойдет. Стофф ухмыльнулся и вздрогнул, выплескиваясь на торс и грудь Нико, глубоко и глухо дыша. Тело сковало истомой почти сразу же, он подался вперед и оперся на руки. нависая над Халком, стараясь не упасть, прикрывая глаза, а тот вдруг поднял руку и едва-едва коснулся пальцами уголка его губ…

Его прикосновение будто бы отрезвило Стоффа. Тот вдруг посмотрел Нико в глаза и осознанно сморгнул, отстраняясь. А Нико так и не мог оторвать взгляд от его раскрасневшегося лица, испачканного в его сперме. Зрелище было весьма сладким и возбуждающим несмотря на то, что спроси кто Нико час назад о такой картине, он бы нашел ее скорее не привлекательной…  
Вандоорн выпрямился, огляделся, забавно моргая, точно в поисках чего-то, в его руках вдруг оказалась какая-то черно-желтая тряпка и он ухмыльнулся. Нико узнал свою футболку, но сделать ничего не успел – ему только и осталось с негодованием наблюдать, как Стоффель вытирает ею свое лицо и грудь.  
\- Дрянь, - протянул Нико. Стоффель бесстыдно показал ему язык. У немца все тело свело тенью недавнего наслаждения от воспоминания о том, что бельгиец этим языком умеет делать. – Развратная дрянь, - довольно добавил он.

Стофф утер последнюю каплю и кинул рубашку в Нико, опускаясь рядом на кровать и издавая тихий стон, наконец, расслабляясь окончательно, отдаваясь ощущению приятной усталости и пустоты в мыслях. Он не собирался никак отвечать на замечание Хюлькенберга, тем более что тот без зазрений совести использовал футболку для того же. Повисла благословенная тишина. Нико не стремился ее разбивать, хотя и нашарил ладонью ладонь Стоффеля, сжал ее в своей. А потом Халк поднял руку и посмотрел на часы… и все так же не стал говорить ничего. Только повернулся к Вандоорну, подпер голову ладонью и принялся изучать его профиль. В конце концов, Стофф повернулся и кивнул, спрашивая, мол, что? Тот довольно улыбнулся:  
\- У меня много вопросов…  
\- Потом, - сипло отозвался Стофф. Горло ныло, во рту было сухо.  
Нико кивнул и каким-то неимоверным усилием сел на кровати, а потом даже умудрился встать и подтянуть так и висевшие в районе икр трусы и шорты, посветив напоследок своим не менее прекрасным, чем у Стоффа, задом, о чем тот не преминул ему сообщить.  
\- А это, - он обернулся и подмигнул, - мы ещё обсудим. Потом.  
Он дошел до бара, достал оттуда бутылку минералки, сделал глоток, а потом снова подошел к Стоффу, протянув руку и помогая сесть, и отдал бутылку ему. Тот благодарно хмыкнул, тут же ополовинив оную.  
\- Ничего себе, поговорили, - тихо констатировал Халк.  
Он наклонился к нему и коротко, но сочно поцеловал, прежде чем, подмигнув, удалиться, унося с собой скомканную рубашку и тихо прикрыв дверь. Вандоорн подавил нечеловечески сильное желание упасть на постель и прямо так и уснуть: ему нужно было в душ снова. Он поднялся. Телефон на тумбочке в прихожей пиликнул. «Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но это было охуенно». Стоффель не мог не признать, что все-таки это была отличная хреновая идея.

Карлос вышел из лифта и чуть не впилился в вышедшего с лестничной клетки Нико, что-то мурлыкавшего себе под нос.  
\- Эй, - окликнул тот.  
\- Эй, - автоматически ответил Сайнц, и они дружно пошли в сторону своих номеров на этаже. – Все в порядке? – настороженно поинтересовался он.  
\- А то! – довольно ответил Халк, выуживая из кармана карточку и открывая дверь своего номера. – У тебя?  
\- Да, - кивнул Карлос.  
И все и в самом деле было в порядке, кроме того, что Хюлькенберг рассекал по отелю топлесс, сжимая свою рубашку в кулаке. А топлесс Нико был такой, что в какой карман он запихнул карточку Карлос вспомнил только с третьей попытки. Под ложечкой засосало одновременно приятно и не очень… от желания и догадок.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Нико. – Ну, доброй ночи, - исчезая в своем номере.  
\- Ага, доброй, - отозвался Карлос.


End file.
